The Water Draws Me Close: ReVamped
by MewChiiLi
Summary: Rory's cousin is moving in! But, she isn't like Rory at all! Can the gang hide her from all the supernatural phenomenon that happens in Whitechapel, or could she be hiding her own secret? Slight Etharah eventual Benny/OC Rewrite of The Water Draws Me Close
1. Hello, My Name Is

**Well guys, after a very long wait, it's finally here. I present to you, the rewrite of _The Water Draws Me Close_. I think this is much better than the way I had originally written the story. Be sure to review. I want to know what you guys think of this version.**

 **EDIT: Apparently weird things happened with the formatting. I has fixed it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Hello, My Name Is..._

The night was silent in the small town of Whitechapel. Not a peep was heard from anywhere; not even from the boy that was getting his throat torn into. Then again, it's quite difficult to speak when one literally has someone sucking the life out of him or her. In the dark shadows of an alleyway, a figure drops its prey. As our nameless figure wiped the blood off its mouth, it couldn't help but smile. After all, it had been weeks since it has had a meal this ravishing. It walked out of the alleyway onto the street. As it turned the corner however, the figure was met with a stake through the heart.

"I don't believe we've met. Hello, my name is Megan."

* * *

Megan was woken up abruptly by the flight attendant. Her plane had landed. As she walked through the small airport, Megan took a look around her. _So this is Canada, eh?_ , she thought to herself, chuckling at her own wit. She took out her phone and checked the time. 9:13 AM. She walked towards the baggage claim and sighed. Her flight had landed early and she would have to wait on her aunt to pick her up. It was early enough to be waiting about an hour and a half, but late enough to not make a difference if she called to say she was early. Sitting on a bench, she unlocked her phone and pulled up Netflix. _Maybe I should watch Buffy more. I like dreaming about being a badass slayer._

Upon the arrival of her aunt, Megan got up and hugged her. The last time they had seen each other was at her father's funeral a couple years ago. It had been even longer since she had seen anyone else from her family. After the Stuart Family Reunion of '02, she, and consequently her mom and dad, had been banned. Not many people on her mother's side talked to them after that. In fact, only her aunt had shown up to her father's funeral. Her cousin, Rory, and Uncle Garrett were going to come as well, but Rory had gotten sick with a bad case of the flu and they had to stay behind in fear of getting everyone else sick.

She and Rory were inseparable when they were younger. Their mothers were very close so they often visited each other. Megan quite enjoyed visiting Rory in his hometown of Whitechapel. It held a stark contrast to her New York home. They would often run around outside in the woods, their imagination running wild with them. Her mind drifted to their various escapades within the town. They would pretend to be power rangers and run around trying to get others to join there. Once, she had even gotten lost and started to cry. She wandered around the town for what seemed like hours at the time, crying. She didn't stop until a boy gave her pizza. It was like at first sight. She chuckled at the silly memory of her first crush. She really missed those times with Rory. The trips to Whitechapel became less frequent when she began her various performing classes. She was determined to make it on to Broadway. Of course, Rory still visited, but after her watching her first musical, she became too busy with rehearsals and training.

Ah yes, she remembered it well. Her parents brought her to watch Mary Poppins as a Christmas present. She was so amazed by it all. Everything on the stage was so full of life. She couldn't help but want to be a part of it. So, when her parents asked her what she thought of the show, her immediate response was, "I'm gonna be there someday". Her parents were hesitant at first, but allowed her to take all the various dance, vocal, and acting classes that she wanted so long as she stayed on top of her school work (after all, she was only nine and may still change her mind about her future career). Determined, she spent all of her waking hours studying and practicing. In her quest to stardom, she had forgotten about Rory. She still saw him, of course. How could she not when he attended the majority of her shows. Looking back, she wished that she had paid a bit more attention to him. Maybe then, she wouldn't be in her current predicament.

It was a three hour drive from the airport in Toronto to Whitechapel. This gave her plenty of time to think and panic internally. What if Rory absolutely despised her? She had just chucked him to the side after all. She didn't think she'd be able to bear living with someone that hated her guts. Even then, did they even have any similar interests anymore? She figured that he wouldn't be quite as interested in her knowledge of all things Broadway, but she did have other things that she liked. Traveling by car in New York was a nightmare. If you were going to go anywhere, it would be by subway. Seeing as how she got sick trying to read on just about any moving vehicle and how breaking out into song and dance on a crowded train was frowned upon by most people, she spent her time travelling watching various videos on YouTube. Knowing she would never have the time to play them with her hectic schedule, she lived vicariously by watching various Let's Plays of games. She had also recently gotten into watching anime. She was essentially a closet nerd of sorts. It wasn't so much of a fact that she was embarrassed or ashamed of being one. It was more along the lines of people she hung around with not being interested in the same things. What if Rory didn't like nerds? What if he had become one of those stereotypical jocks that you'd see in movies and on TV? She probably would have had a panic attack right then and there if not for the ringing pulling her back into reality. Her mom was calling.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Sweetie. Did you already leave the airport?"

"Yeah, Mom. How's the training going?"

"It's going good. Listen, I have to get back. Be good and listen to your aunt."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I got it." A slight moment of hesitation passed before Megan continued, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye."

A sigh escaped Megan's lips. After realising that she could no longer afford the lifestyle they were currently living, Megan's mother set out to find a new job. She didn't want Megan to have to give up some of her nicer stuff, so she took a job on a cruise ship. It paid very well, allowing Megan to still take any performing arts classes if she wanted to, but the only drawback was that Megan would be living alone. Not wanting to have her daughter come back to an empty house every day, she asked her sister, Vivian, for a favour. Megan would live with Vivian and in return for taking care of her daughter, she would pay for any and all expenses that came with it. She and Megan had talked it out beforehand, of course. There were small studios located in Whitechapel that she could use to continue her Broadway training, so Megan had agreed.

She gazed out the car window, vaguely recognizing the street the car was driving down. After pulling into a driveway, Megan retrieved her bags from the trunk. As her aunt unlocked the door, Megan held her breath. The door slowly opened. _Well, here goes nothing_ , Megan thought as she took a step into the house.


	2. A New-ish Home

**Guess who's back. Back again. Jenn is back. Tell a friend.**  
 **Hey everyone! Dunno how long it's been since I posted the first chapter, but I haven't given up on this story. I've been stuck in a writing rut, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I don't plan on ever abandoning this story. I've worked too hard on it (seriously I looked into the Canadian school system a bit as well as basically going through college applications again and looking into some international stuff). To be honest with you guys though, don't expect updates too often. I'll try to get updates out as soon as I can, but writing isn't in my top priorities anymore. I hope you will continue to read though. Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New-ish Home**

Megan hadn't even finished her first step before she was tackled to the ground. Looking at her assailant, she saw a mop of blonde hair. He stared at her, a goofy grin on his face. She blinked a few times. Suddenly, realization hit.

"Rory?"

"Megan! I'm so glad you're here!" Relief shot through her as Rory spoke. She no longer had to worry about living with someone who hated her guts. "This is going to be so awesome! We're going to do so ma-"

"Rory, I'm sure Megan is tired from her flight. Do you think you could get off of her? Show her to her room and help her unpack, please." He was quickly cut off by his mother.

He helped her up and grabbed one of her suitcases. As they made their way up the stairs, Rory continued to tell her of all the fun things he had planned for them. "You get to meet Benny and Ethan! They're my best friends and we can all hang together! And we can eat pizza! And we can go to class together! School started a week ago, but not a lot happened. Except for the vampire thing. Oh and we can fight bad guys together like we used to!"

"Sounds great Rory. Let me just unpack my things then we can have some fun." Rory's excitement was positively infectious. Granted, he spoke so quickly that she couldn't understand what he was saying, but she could tell he was eager to hang out with her.

"Sure thing! Just come get me when you're done. I'll be in my room." With that sentence, he left her to her own devices. The guest room she and her mother would stay in when she was younger was now her own room. She opened her suitcases and attempted to unpack. She had no idea where to start. She had brought a lot of clothes with her and she didn't want to deal with putting those away right now (curse her meticulous organization plan). Maybe she should start with some of the other stuff. She had brought a good amount of books with her. It wasn't a lot, but it would be enough to fill up one of the shelves above the desk. The Harry Potter series took up more than half of the shelf, but she didn't mind. It had always been her favourite series. Looking back into her suitcase, she decided she should probably put her shoes away. A few pairs of different boots, her multiple sneakers, and her plethora of dance shoes were proudly displayed in the collapsible shoe rack her mom convinced her to bring. Other than her clothes, all that was left to unpack were some of the toiletries she brought as well as some extra school supplies she had lying around. Once she put those away she figured she should start on her clothes. She had saved a few dance costumes to use as emergency Halloween outfits (did they have Halloween in Canada? She'd have to look it up later). That reminded her, she had almost forgotten her make up kit! Rory had put it in the corner of the room when he brought it up. She had to admit she was a bit embarrassed that she had a professional make up case. Of course, it looks like a regular suitcase at first, but when she opens it people begin to stare and not necessarily in a good way. She had grown very self-conscious about it after someone had called her a spoiled brat for having it. She wasn't sure if having one made her a spoiled brat, but she definitely did not like being called that (because what if it was true? No one likes spoiled brats.) She buried it in the depths of her closet. She wouldn't need any of that heavy stage make up for a while anyways. Looking around, she reminisced about her previous stay here.

Megan had just turned nine. She and Rory had just gotten back from one of their infamous (to their family, at least) adventures. They were a superhero tag team. Rory was the Volcanic Ninja and she was the Ghostly Mermaid (their naming convention had been to combine two things they thought were cool). After defeating the evil Doctor Hurricane (one of Rory's action figures) they realised the townspeople (Megan's stuffed animals that she brought almost everywhere) needed a way to signal them. They had spent hours trying to make their very own bat symbol and when they finally made it (Uncle Garrett had drawn a ninja with a mermaid tail) they drew it on the closet door much to the vexation of Aunt Vivian who never could get the drawing entirely off the wall.

While putting away the rest of her clothes, Megan saw their symbol still there on that closet door. She felt it was a good sign of all the things that were to come. If this was still up there, she and Rory would continue to get along just fine.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Please do review, it'll be a while between updates and there may be some disconnect that I may not catch. Thanks again~!**


End file.
